Prank
by iwishiwherebellaswan
Summary: One Shot. Edward plans to play a prank on his best friend Bella, but he comes to a realisation. Lemon. Rated M.
1. Prank

**Loving all the support. Enjoy!**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Prank**

 **One Shot. Edward plans to play a prank on his best friend Bella, but he comes to a realisation. Lemon. Rated M.**

"Bella will you come round to mine? I need to talk to you about something."

His smile played on his lips as he combed through his hair – a nervous act he'd picked up. He'd been bored all morning and needed some excitement. The perfect way would be for him to play a prank on his best friend. Isabella Swan had moved to town to live with her father at the age of eight. The first person she'd met had been Edward Cullen, the adopted son of the best Doctor in town. They had been in the same class every year since. Both now 18, Christmas vacation had begun and it was just two days before Christmas day.

"We can watch Romeo and Juliet if you want?"

They were both very similar. Not in appearance. Edward is a tall, lean but muscled body with a set of abs that girls wish to touch and guys wish to have. His hair was a tousled mess of bronze that made him look like he'd just had sex. Bella is average height, with a pale, slim body. Whilst she believes herself plain, all guys see her as beautiful and the girls feel jealous.

"My parents are out for the night. I'm bored and I want to spend some time with you."

He heard an engine from outside and made his way to the front door. Swinging the door open, he hung up the phone. The roaring engine halted and the beautiful best friend stepped out. She raised an eyebrow at him and placed her hands on her hips.

"Why can't you ever entertain yourself?"

She walked forward and pulled him into a hug. Him ringing her was common between them so it came as no surprise to her. Whilst she collapsed onto the sectional L-shaped couch in the living room, he poured two glasses of lemonade for them. Passing her the glass, he sat by the arm of the couch on the other side away from her. They talked for a while about nothing in particular. It was just a regular afternoon for the two. There was no reason for her to suspect anything. She ended up sitting with her legs crossed and a pillow resting in her lap. Edward was facing her, his legs also crossed.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me? Why was it so important that I come over and give you company?"

Reaching his hand out, he took her fingers in his and smiled up at her.

"Well, you know how there are rumours around school about us. How you and me are dating and that we love each other?"

Running a hand through his hair, she smiled softly at his nervous behaviour.

"I have something to confess."

They'd started watching Romeo and Juliet not long ago but she was more interested in the reasoning for her being there.

"What is it?"

Calmly he took a deep breath and tangled his fingers with hers.

"I love you."

Her smile grew as she gave his hand a squeeze.

"I love you too Edward."

He was shocked. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was only trying to play a simple prank on her. Of course he loved her but not the way he said it. It was only supposed to be a little joke but obviously went the wrong way.

"You do?"

Biting her bottom lip, she nodded her head in response. She'd always loved her best friend. He loved how kind and caring he was towards her and how he didn't mind doing things she wanted to that he didn't want to. It had been a hidden love but know she could be open about her feelings.

His hand ran through his hair as he tried to figure out a way to explain that he was just pulling a prank. What he didn't expect was her crawling towards him. She closed the distance between the two of them and sat in his lap. Combing through his hair, she brought her lips close to his.

"I love you Edward. I have done for a while."

She pressed her lips to his and kissed him gently. Their lips moved together slowly at first, neither sure how to react. Unexpected feelings surfaced inside him. Despite being 18 and desired by a lot of girls, he'd never kissed anyone before. Neither had she. Her hands timidly cupped his jaw as she sucked on his bottom lip. Leaning her forehead to his, their breathing was heavy and fanned over each other's faces. She went to kiss her again but he stopped her by holding onto her neck.

"Wait. Bella, you don't want to do this."

"Yes I do."

Taking advantage of his weak hold, she pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back at first, loving the touch of her lips.

"No you don't. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"I know. It was meant to be a joke. You do love me though. You can feel it in your heart. You want to kiss me. I love you Edward and I know that you love me too. Look."

She brought her lips back to his again, pushing him backwards. His head lay against the arm of the couch as he unfolded his legs beneath him. Holding onto her hips he kissed her lovingly and passionately. She wrapped her fingers into his hair. Kissing along his jaw, she sucked on his earlobe causing him to moan.

"You wouldn't kiss me like that if you didn't love me."

Sitting up, she pulled her grey vest top over her head and dropped it to the floor. Edward's eyes lay on the top of her breasts that were in-caged by her lacy black bra. Hooking her finger under his chin, she tilted her head up and pecked his lips softly three times.

"Say it Edward. Tell me you love me."

He brought one hand up to her cheek and guided her head down to his. Kissing her softly, he pulled her body flesh against his chest.

"I love you Bella."

Combing through her hair, he gazed into her eyes. He sat up and pulled his shirt off his body. Bella's eyes drifted down his body and a little drool filled the corner of her mouth. She'd seen her best friend without his shirt on before but never like this. It was his turn to tilt her head up and press his lips to hers. As they kissed, their noses rubbed against each other's. Their hands delicately roamed the other's bodies.

Neither noticed the front door being opened. Neither noticed his parents moving through the house. Neither noticed his parents stand in the doorway, watching them. His father cleared his throat and they both whipped their heads round to see both parents. Edward held Bella close to his chest to cover her body as much as possible.

"We'll be upstairs. It's good to see you Bella."

"Hey Carlisle."

"Bella. I'll call your father so you can stay the night."

"Thank you Esme."

His parents nodded before leaving the two alone. Bella grinned at him and pulled at his hair. Lifting a little gold packet out from her bra, she pecked his lips and bit her bottom lip again.

"Might I suggest Netflix and Chill?"

Wide eyed, his hands dropped to her hips.

"My parents are here."

"So. They practically told us to have sex. 'Bella you can stay the night.' Your mom knows where going to have sex so let's just do it. I love you and you love me. Why can't we make love?"

She'd slid her hand across his cheek, her eyes showing all the emotion and feeling she had. Placing her lips to his, she slowly trailed her hand down the v of his chest. He sucked in a breath quickly. A tongue was cautiously slid into his mouth and she gripped at the buckle of his belt. Loosening the belt bit by bit, she unzipped his pants. Her fingers ghosted over the tent in his boxers causing him to moan loudly.

"Bella? There's a camera."

Blindly reaching his hand out in the direction of the carefully placed camera, he tried to stop her for a moment. She took his outstretched hand in hers and lay it over her covered breast.

"I know. Leave it be. We both know that we're going to watch it another time. Just stay right here."

Kissing him again, she pressed her chest into his hand. He squeezed her breast making her moan into his mouth. The reaction was exactly what he wanted so he did it again and again. Both were getting desperate for what they knew would happen. Even though his parents were upstairs and fully aware of what the two teens were going to do, they had no notion of stopping them. In fact, the parents were happy that they were going to have sex. They thought they already had but it seemed not.

"Take your clothes off."

She climbed off his lap and unhooked her bra, throwing it to the floor. In response he jumped up and pulled both his pants and boxers off at once. At the same time, she dropped her shorts and panties to the floor. They stood in front of each other naked for the first time. Taking his hand in hers, she lay down on the couch and pulled him over her. He nestled between her legs and pecked her lips. Reaching her hand out, she felt around for the condom packet. When her fingers touched it, she ripped it open and slid it onto him smoothly. He groaned at her touch, dropping his head forwards.

"We should put something down over the cushions."

"Esme's been trying to find an excuse to replace the couch. I may just have to take it upstairs to my room."

"Make love to me then."

Guiding himself to her entrance, he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. Counting down in his head, he slid into her slowly. A barrier. He came across a barrier he didn't think would be there any longer. He was almost certain she'd had sex before. She had had a boyfriend for a couple of weeks two years ago. Holding still, he broke his lips from hers.

"You're a virgin."

He said it as a fact, not a question. There was no questioning it. It confused her. Why would he think her not a virgin?

"Of course I am."

"Are you sure about this?"

"God you are stupid Edward. I know that this started as a prank. I know that you were joking at first but I'm not. I love you Edward. I love you with everything I have and I know that you love me too. It's in here."

She lay her hand over her heart and then over his.

"I want you to take my virginity. Nothing would make me happier. And you know what? We have all night to worship each other."

Pecking his top lip, she tangled her fingers back into his hair. He started a rough battle of a kiss before finally thrusting into her. Her mouth fell open as the breath left her. The pain she was in was slight. It subsided quickly and she rocked her hips to his. Pulling at his hair, she encouraged him to move. He did. Lovingly too. His motions were soft and tender as he kissed her. Holding onto the backs of her thighs, he supported her resulting in him sliding deeper into her. He stroked her thighs with his fingers keeping her relaxed. She controlled the kiss, her lips showing him where to go. Just as she clenched down on him and he began to quiver, she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth. They took their time riding out the pleasure that coursed through them before he pulled out of her and collapsed beside her. Carefully sliding the condom off, he threw it into the bin and returned with one glass of lemonade with two straws.

He returned to the living room to find Bella lying on the couch with a blanket over her. She sat up when she saw him and smiled widely. Sitting beside her, he covered his lap with the blanket. They sipped the drink, both making their actions as sexual as possible. When the glass was empty, he placed it on the coffee table before wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Romeo and Juliet was still playing, with half an hour still to go. Neither cared for the movie though, each twitched their fingers over the other's skin. He took to pressing his lips to her shoulder over and over again.

"Do you want to go upstairs Edward?"

Smiling against her shoulder, he nodded gently. His arms around her, he lifted her up with her legs around his waist. She lay her head on his shoulder, her lips resting against his neck. When he got to his bedroom he kicked his door shut behind them. They were far enough away from his parent's room even if they decided to go downstairs. The night was theirs to do as they pleased. Not once had he thought that he'd end up having sex with his best friend. Especially not more than once.

Laying her down, he opened his top draw and pulled a couple square packets out. He retrieved his small bin from his en suite bathroom and placed it beside his bed. Bella had watched him move around, her thoughts going to the sex they'd had. Crawling over her, he placed a condom packet on her forehead and the rest on the pillow beside her head. He pecked her lips a couple of times and breathed out over her face.

"Pick any number you want."

"What for?"

"Just choose."

She closed her eyes and hummed in thought as her hands pulled his head to hers.

"Seven. I pick seven. Why?"

He kissed her lips another time before climbing off her. Lifting two more condoms from his draw, he took his time counting them out on her forehead so that she could see why he wanted a number.

"Seven condoms. Seven rounds of mind blowing sex. What do you say?"

Pulling his head down to hers, she kissed him wildly.

"Can I pick a different number?"

A large, crooked smile broke out across his face before he pulled at her lips. They worked through the seven condoms he'd got out with short breaks between. Never before had either felt so… so loved or at ease with the world. Whilst some of the rounds were fast, furious and frantic, the others were long, loving and luscious.

It was pitch black outside. The room falling into the dark. Edward lay on his back with Bella curled into his side. Her head rested on his broad shoulder, her leg wrapped around his. One of her hands was tucked between their bodies, the other flat on his chest. His arm was around her back, his fingers continuously trailing up and down her spine. His other hand lay on hers, his forefinger tracing circles. A sheet lay over their bodies, making them one.

"Go to sleep Bella."

"I love you."

"As I love you. Thank you for tonight."

"Best Christmas ever."

Before either could say anything else, her breathing had slowed and she was asleep. He held her tightly, soothing her tense muscles until he succumbed to sleep himself. What was planned as a simple prank became so much more.


	2. Hey Guys This is important

**Hey Guys,**

I don't know whether I have the right to say anything as this does not effect me directly but I felt the need to.

This last weekend has been so tragic. First with the killing of one of my favourite YouTubers, Christina Grimmie and then with the massacre in the Pulse gay bar. My heart goes out to all affected in both instances, especially those who were in the vicinity of the events.

From what I've heard on the news, there have been many **hero's.**

Marcus Grimmie put his own life at risk by tackling the man, after he'd shot several times at the beautiful young woman, **Christina Grimmie**. He saved many lives that were at risk around them out of the love for his sister. I don't think that anyone will ever understand the love between the brother and sister no matter how hard people try. We can only be there to offer condolences and support in a time need. Player 2 lives on in our hearts.

And then there is the hero's in the Pulse club that did what they could to save the lives of people around them whilst putting themselves at risk. Ex-militant bouncer, Imran Yousuf, saved dozens of people by opening the back door and letting them out. He waited until he could no longer get anyone else out. Whilst he could not save everyone, his actions were heroic. If any good can come from this event, I hope that it raises awareness for the **LGBTQ+** community and I hope that action will be taken to prevent this from happening again.

I cannot wrap my head around either events. The world can be a crazy place but to kill people in cold blood just doesn't make sense to me. I've thought carefully about what I want to say and prepared a few words that I believe need to be heard.

 **It is not what we should have done; it is what we will do next. How many more must lose their lives before the world can come to peace with one another? Everyone is created equal. Their decisions in life do not make them inferior to those around them. Nothing will make them inferior as they fight against this. Lives are meant to be lived, not cut down.**

 **We look to the nation to stand together against this. But we look to the world for support in fighting this cause. There are some things that we cannot do alone. As a nation we stand strong, as a planet we prosper.**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**


End file.
